


Erotyczne fantazje 143

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 143

Weiss złapała Ruby od tyłu za biodra i pchnęła ją pod ścianę . Dziedziczka zsunęła z niej majtki i wkrótce poczuła, jak jej członek dotyka wejścia do tyłka Ruby.

Liderka wsparła się dłońmi o ścianę i po chwili jej jęki odbiły się echem po całym pokoju, kiedy dziedziczka weszła w nią natychmiast.

Białowłosa dziewczyna wchodziła w nią głębiej i głębiej, słysząc w odpowiedzi jej jęki rozkoszy. Wkrótce sperma wypełniła wnętrze ciasnego tyłka liderki.


End file.
